leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gangplank
Fähigkeiten | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Sonstiges |damagemodifier = * 1 from champion basic attacks and * Immune to minions and enemy abilities |damage = |damagetype = |range = |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = Static |control = Autonomous |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = |protection = Powder Kegs can only be damaged by enemy champions' basic attacks and cannot be targeted by enemy minions. |abilities = ;Countdown The Powder Keg loses every seconds, down to a minimum of . ;Fire in the Hole Gangplank can attack a Powder Keg with basic attacks and . If he destroys it, the keg no longer grants but instead explodes, inflicting the triggering strike upon all enemies, ignoring , them by for 2 seconds, dealing bonus physical damage to enemy champions and applying spell effects as an area-of-effect ability. Magic damage on-hit effects are not applied. If Gangplank destroys a Powder Keg with then every enemy killed by the Powder Keg will also be plundered and give Gangplank as if he had killed them with the initial ability. ;Powder Trail Powder Kegs connect to each other when , and explode when a Powder Keg they are connected to is detonated, though they do not affect enemies hit by one of the previous explosions. }} Referenzen ;Unaktualisierte Fähigkeiten (10 ''Gangplanks Stufe'')| }} zusätzlichen absoluten Schaden über Zeit zu und erhöht kurzzeitig das Lauftempo um 30%. |description2 = Das Zerstören eines Pulverfasses erneuert augenblicklich „Feuerprobe“. }} }} Feuert eine Kugel ab, die normalen Schaden verursacht (kann kritisch treffen und löst Treffereffekte aus). |description2= Tötet Parrrlay das Ziel, plündert Gangplank zusätzliches Gold und stellt 50 % der Manakosten wieder her. Pro geplündertem Gold erhält Gangplank eine (tausche beim Händler Silberschlangen ein, um aufzuwerten). |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 625 |cooldown = 5 |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana }} Im Gewunden Wald bekommt Gangplank 1 Siblermünze pro Sekunde umsonst. }} Gangplank isst eine große Menge Zitrusfrüchte und entfernt damit alle Massenkontrolleffekte von sich selbst. Außerdem heilt er sich damit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} }} Gangplank erhält alle paar Sekunden eine Kumulation von Pulverfass. Er kann bis zu 2 (1 Rang) Kumulationen haben. |description2 = Stellt ein Pulverfass auf, dass von Gangplank oder seinen Gegnern 60 Sekunden lang am Zielort angegriffen werden kann. Fässer haben drei Leben und verlieren jeweils eins, wenn sie von Gangplank oder feindlichen Champions angegriffen werden. Fässer verlieren alle Sekunden Leben. Wenn ein Gegner den letzten Treffer erzielt, erhält dieser |description2 = Zerstört Gangplank ein Fass, explodiert es und verursacht den Schaden des Angriffes als normalen Schaden (ignoriert ) und 2 Sekunden lang. Champions erleiden zusätzlichen normalen Schaden durch die Explosion. |description3 = Explodiert ein Fass, explodieren auch andere Fässer mit überlappenden Explosionsradien (Schaden wird nicht gesteigert). Wenn ein Fass zerstört, so werden alle Gegner geplündert, welche durch die Explosion getötet werden. |leveling3 = |range = | | }} |customlabel = |custominfo = }} }} Gangplank kann zusätzliche Kumulationen erhalten. |description2= Signalisiert Gangplanks Schiff, über 8 Sekunden 12 Kanonenkugelwellen auf ein Gebiet abzufeuern, mit einer Schussfolge von drei Stück alle 2 Sekunden. Jede Welle verursacht magischen Schaden und Gegner Sekunden lang um 30 %. |description3 = Kanonensperrfeuer kann für jeweils 500 bis zu drei Mal aufgewertet werden. * :}} Feuert zuerst eine Mega-Kanonenkugel in die Mitte des Wirkbereichs, wodurch zusätzlicher absoluten Schaden verursacht wird und Gegner um 60% für Sekunden werden. * :}} Erhöht das Lauftempo von Verbündeten um 30%, die sich innerhalb des Wirkbereichs befinden. Hält bis zu 2 Sekunden außerhalb des Bereiches an. Gangplank kann ebenfalls davon profitieren. * :}} Erhöht die Schussfolge um 2 während „Kanonensperrfeuer“. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana }} }} cs:Gangplank en:Gangplank es:Gangplank fr:Gangplank pl:Gangplank pt-br:Gangplank ru:Гангпланк zh:普朗克 Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion